EUTHANASIA
by nAims
Summary: EUTHANASIA:MERCY KILLING (n)the act or practice of killing for reasons of mercy. killing someone to end ones suffering.... PLS.R


**Euthanasia**

**Disclaimer: **dont own them.. Harry Draco and Hermione.

A/N: I'm not encouraging Mercy killing....I oppose to this. I think only God had the right to take one's life. i only used it caused it seemed to be appropriate in this fic.

* * *

Wand at ready, Hermione silently crept up the crickety stairs of the shrieking shack.

Another thundering crash echoed all throughout the old, falling house. She held her breath and stood stock still. After a few seconds, she recovered and continued up the steps again.

The first door in the second landing was ajar. She leaned against the wall beside the door, breathing deeply. Braving a peek, she stuck her head out.

A cloaked and masked man was standing in the middle of the room. Another was crouched on the corner of the room, obviously pained and hurt. She couldn't exactly tell anything else, for the room was eerily dark, except maybe for the small patch of moonlight coming from one of the grimy windows, that was hastily wiped clean.

"You're a disgrace. I escaped from Azkaban only to find you, wiping grime and filth on our family's name." the cloaked man muttered. He pointed his wand at the pitiful figure on the floor and a jet of light issued from it. The man let out a moan of pain as his body twitched involuntarily.

Hermione leaned against the wall again. Inhaling deeply, she quietly stepped into the dingy room. She pointed her wand against the cloaked man.

The man stiffened and slowly lowered his wand, when he felt a wand tip jab his back.

"Put your hands up in the air...Apart." whispered Hermione . The cloaked man slowly spun around and raised his hands above him.

The young man on the floor let out a gasp of pain when the cruciatus curse ended. Hermione, curious, snuck a peek to see who it is.

The young man shook his disheveled hair away from his face. He gingerly stood up. It was Draco Malfoy. "Look out!" he exclaimed , jumping forward.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her, on his left hand he held his death eater mask. When Hermione wasn't looking at him, he took this opportunity to lower his hand and aim his wand at Hermione's chest.

A ball of flame was slowly growing from his wand tip. He fired it. Hermione closed her eyes and held her arms across her face protectively. She winced, expecting the scorching hot flame against her skin...

...but it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw Draco hit the floor. Angered she pointed her wand at Lucius who was staring at his dying son on the floor, wide-eyed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" she roared, killing the dying boy's father.

She quickly knelt down in front of him, she ripped her robes and wrapped it around his chest, to temporarily stop the bleeding. But to no avail.

Panicked, Hermione looked around the room. She was about to stand up when she heard her name escape from those bloody lips and his hand gently on her wrist.

"Don't...I" He choked, he winced. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry." he whispered hoarsely.

Hermione felt her own face wet with tears. She pointed her wand towards the window and shot out red sparks.

"Shhh.. save your breath. They're coming." she whispered against his ears.

"But you still came. Remember the last time we spent together? I never meant any of those words. I needed you."

"Yes, I remember. Now, stop talking." She reprimanded him softly. His lips were already turning white and he was shaking uncontrolably. She pushed his blood-matted hair away from his face.

"I need you. You gave me life, but I took it for granted." he stopped. Pain etched itself on his face. His breaths flowed in and out of his body rapidly. Blood was seeping through the makeshift bandages on his chest, spilling to the floor.

"I love you. I still do, until now." He said through rapid breaths. He closed his eyes and groaned, clutching his bleeding chest.

She fingered her wand. She closed her eyes and leaned down kissing his forehead. "Avada..." Draco closed his eyes, "Why?" he whispered. "Kedavra..."she choked the words out heavily,a flash of green light surrounded his body,ending his suffering.

She back away into the corner of the room and wept there silently staring at his lifeless body under the patch of moonlight.

Footsteps echoed through the house. Harry burst into the room. He registered Malfoy's body, lying on the floor, bathing on his own blood.

A sob came from the dark corner of the room.

He kneeled down in front of her crying form.

"Oh Harry!" she wailed flinging herself against him. "He saved me. He said he needed me and still loved me all through these years."

Harry held her tighter. Patting her back. Hermione raised her head from Harry's shoulder and looked at Draco's lifeless body.

"I just had to do it. I'm sorry, Harry. He was in so much pain. I couldn't bear seeing him like that. I just had to. I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered over and over again.

"Shhh....'Mione look at me." he held her face in front of him, looking straight into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, you helped him." he kissed her gently and hugged the crying girl tighter.

* * *

A/N: i know what you're thinking You're thinking how i could do such a thing, something soooo morbid. and well i don't know cruel??? The last paragraph? i'll let you decide the facts about The two's relationship.. hhehe... this is a oneshot by the way... no continuatiution whatsoever.

The "everlast" is currently under construction, i can't seem to get the kinks out of the story. I think i'm going to remove "can you Handle it"..... if i'm right its against 's rules. but i'll continue it during our sembreak ( i need a lot of time if i'm going to do that) i guess you'll just have to email me if you want the story... ok??? the rest of my fic are all one shots.... sori!!!!! after turns of time i'm thinking of doing another, set in the 60's.


End file.
